Life, what is it but a dream?
by curlycarly113
Summary: inspired and based on CP Coulter's Dalton and Alice in Wonderland.  Kurt and the Twins in their Alice in Wonderland counterparts. don't understand? read to understand :P


A/N- I do not own Glee, or CP Coulter's Dalton, or Alice in Wonderland, but inspired by all (and Alice in Wonderland was my school's play this year and has been etched into my mind)

(Although if you continue reading, which I hope you do. This follows the Tweedle scene in Through the Looking Glass very closely, but not to worry, cause for one, I never want to steal any of the greatness that is Alice in Wonderland, cause I was a fan before CP Coulter, and the original stories, not the Time Burton movie, but the original copyright on Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass expired long ago, so I can't get into any trouble loosely copying it.)

So this is all inspired by Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. I kept imagining CP Coulter's characters in their Alice counterparts (most close to the 1983 play version, and you people probably don't know what that means, but the first Act was Alice in Wonderland, and the second Act was Through the Looking Glass. and while on the subject, can i just say that if Dalton really was Wonderland, Justin would be stuck with the Tweedles and Dwight in the Looking Glass World. I laugh because Justin might loose his sanity watching over those three. Also, I've heard people call Chaz the Red Queen, and others call him the Queen of Hearts, and I would just like to say that this is all Tim Burton's fault. I loved his Alice in Wonderland movie, but he totally combined the two characters and totally skewed Alice continuity.

And now... were was I? oh whatever, I just wanted to rant. I know a bunch of people just skip over the authors note anyway. Well for those of you who did sit through this crazy, I'll let you finally read.

But let me catch you up first (uh oh... not more ranting!)

In Though the Looking Glass, Alice had just taken the train to skip to the fourth square (the story is like a chess board, and train is like a pawn that is able to jump two squares on it's first turn) where he meets the Tweedles. uh oh! spoilers! jk! here we go :P

(oh and look out for CP's cameo :P)

* * *

LIFE,_what_.is._it_.but._a_.DREAM?

* * *

Kurt came running from the train. Upon turning a sharp corner, he came upon two skinny boys, so suddenly that he could not help starting back.

They were standing under a tree, each with an arm round the other's neck, and Kurt knew which was which in a moment, because one of them had "DUM/EVAN" embroidered on his collar, and the other "DEE/ETHAN".

'I suppose they've each got "TWEEDLE" round at the back of the collar,' he said to himself.

'If you think we're wax-works,' said Evan, 'you ought to pay, you know. Wax-works weren't made to be looked at for nothing. Nohow.'

'Contrariwise,' added the one marked Ethan, 'if you think we're alive, you ought to speak.'

'I'm sure I'm very sorry,' was all Kurt could say.

'Oh Alice!' the Tweedles sang as they danced circles around Kurt.

'Pardon? My name is Kurt, not Alice'

'Silly Alice!' the Tweedles continued, suddenly appearing with nerf guns out of nowhere and started to have a battle with each other.

'They're acting like a couple of schoolboys', said Kurt to himself.

He couldn't help pointing her finger at Tweedle-Evan, and saying 'First Boy!'

'Nohow!' Tweedle-Evan cried out mid-fight, and shut his mouth up again with a snap.

'Next Boy!' said Kurt, to Tweedle-Ethan, who shouted out 'Contrariwise!' and froze along with his brother, until the first boy continued, stepping towards Kurt.

'I know what you're thinking about,' said Tweedle-Evan; 'but it isn't so, nohow.'

Kurt wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore, but Tweedle-Ethan continued.

'Contrariwise, if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic.'

'I was thinking,' Alice… I mean Kurt said politely, 'which is the best way out of this wood: it's getting so dark. Would you tell me, please?'

But the boys only looked at each other and grinned.

'We can help you of the woods' said Tweedle-Evan.

'Yes' said Tweedle-Ethan, 'take a right at the Red King Coulter until you reach the White Queen Justin'

'Queen Justin?' Kurt asked.

'WHITE Queen Justin' the Tweedles corrected.

'I mean, is this place gender confused?'

'We don't take gender into consideration,' said Tweedle-Ethan, 'We're fine with guys, girls, sockpuppets.'

'ok… well can you point me in the direction?'

'sure,' said Tweedle-Evan, 'but don't wake the Red King.'

'Red King Coulter. Goddess Coulter. Creator CP Coulter' praised Tweedle-Ethan.

'Come and look at her!' the brothers cried, and they each took one of Kurt's hands, and led him up to where the King was sleeping.

'Isn't she a lovely sight?' said Tweedle-Evan.

'She's dreaming now,' said Tweedle-Ethan, 'and what do you think she's dreaming about?'

Kurt said 'Nobody can guess that.'

'Why, about you!' Tweedle-Ethan exclaimed, clapping his hands triumphantly. 'And if she left off dreaming about you, where do you suppose you'd be?'

'Where I am now, of course,' said Kurt.

'Not you!' Tweedle-Ethan retorted contemptuously. 'You'd be nowhere. Why, you're only a sort of thing in his dream!'

'If that there King was to wake,' added Tweedle-Evan, 'you'd go out— bang!—just like a candle!'

'I shouldn't!' Kurt exclaimed indignantly. 'Besides, if I'm only a sort of thing in her dream, what are you, I should like to know?'

'Ditto,' said Tweedle-Evan.

'Ditto, ditto!' cried Tweedle-Ethan.

They shouted this so loud that the king stirred in her spot.

'She's waking! She's waking!' the Tweedles cried, grabbing each other with Alice in the middle.

CP Coulter woke from her dream. She had fallen asleep at her computer writing Dalton.

'oh boys, you give me so much to work with.'

Her mind was filled with a herd of plotbunnies, as she continued to pour her mind into the document.

* * *

_Life, what is it but a dream?_

THE END

* * *

(thats the actual last line of Through the Looking Glass, and how it ended. Alice captures the Red Queen putting the Red King into checkmate, who wakes up, so Alice returns home. :)

thoughts: I'm thinking of writing more of this kind of thing, one with the White Knight (Dwight) oh I love the White Knight scene! and another at the tea party scene (Wes, David, and Reed... and Shane) "Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat..." I could try for a White Queen scene... but... oh that would have to be very out of character for Justin :P i really wish the White Rabbit had more of a scene then just leading Alice down the rabbit hole. And I wish there were Dalton counterparts for the Gryphon and Mock Turtle! The Lobster Quadrille is my second favorite song/poem from Alice behind the Walrus and the Carpenter.

ok. I really regret that i had to cut the Walrus and the Carpenter out. But for anyone who wants to read a verse, here's the most remembered verse, which happens to be a middle verse:

_**"The time has come," the Walrus said**_**,  
**_**"To talk of many things**_**:  
**_**Of shoes—and ships—and sealing wax**_**—  
**_**Of cabbages—and kings**_**—  
**_**And why the sea is boiling hot**_**—  
**_**And whether pigs have wings."**_

_**-The Walrus and The Carpenter, Through the Looking Glass**_

* * *

ok... I started ranting again. but I hope if you read my notes/comments/whatever that I enlightened you to Alice in Wonderland, unless you already knew all of this or didn't read (which I don't blame you).

Well thank you for reading!

Reviews are like Kurt's cookies to me :P


End file.
